Electronic maps and navigation systems have enabled users to find their way to virtually any destination. Three-dimensional maps may provide, as a third dimension, perspective views of buildings and the like. As such, these three-dimensional maps allow a viewer to see the route being, or about to be, traveled in a more realistic manner, when compared to two-dimensional maps. For example, a user can browse through the map to get a perspective view of landmarks, street scenes, and other scenes along a route—enabling the viewer to feel as if he or she is actually on the route.